mangamystorylivefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een nieuw koppeltje er bij?
'Een nieuw koppeltje er bij?' ''Vervolg: Een nieuwe vriendin '''Ik kwam thuis aan. En tot mijn grootste verbazing (dus niet :P!) was Gingka daar op mij aan het wachten. Ik werd helemaal warm van binnen. "Hey." zei ik en knuffelde hem. "Hai." zei hij en hij gaf me een kusje op mijn wang. Ik werd rood zoals gewoonlijk en hij grinnikte. "Je bent echt schattig." zei hij met zijn ogen gesloten en ik werd nog roder. "Gingka, je laat me nog harder blozen." zei ik en hij lachte. "Ik ben blij dat ik degene ben die je laat blozen." zei hij lieflijk en ik bloosde nog harder. Ik leek wel op een rode tomaat. Geen gezicht! Toen opeens herinnerde ik me iets. "Hey, ik denk dat Kyoya een oogje heeft op Tsuki." zei ik en hij keek me vol ongeloof aan. "Kyoya?" vroeg hij vol ongeloof. "Ja?" antwoordde ik als of het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. "Onze Kyoya?" vroeg hij weer vol ongeloof. "Ja." antwoordde ik met een nadruk. Hij sperde zijn ogen wijd open en begon te grinniken. En dat werd een luide lach. "Ja, ja! Onze Kyoya verliefd! Dat zal wel!" riep hij lachend. Ik werd boos. "Ja, en als je me niet gelooft, geloof je me toch niet!" riep ik boos en stampvoette de kamer uit naar mijn kamer. Gingka keek me verbaasd aan. Hij zuchtte even en maakte een handgebaar waarmee hij duidelijk maakte dat het hem niets kon schelen. Ik begon ter plekke te wenen en hij hoorde me. Hij kwam naar me toe en legde zijn arm over me heen. "Hey, het spijt me dat ik je niet geloofde. Maar huil nu alsjeblieft niet." smeekte hij me. "Waarom?" vroeg ik gewoon. Ik wilde het niet vragen, maar het floepte er gewoon uit. "Omdat als je huilt, mijn hart breekt." zei hij en ik keek hem diep in de ogen aan. Ik zag dat er een traan ontsnapte. "Ik hou van je." zei hij lieflijk en ik veegde de traan weg. "Huil niet." zei ik en hij stopte met huilen. "Alleen als jij stopt." zei hij en er kwam weer een traan piepen. "Oké." zei ik en stopte. Hij lachte en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes tegen de mijne.' "Tsuki!" riep ik in de telefoon in mijn kamer op de rode zetel. "Hey, Myuu. Waarom belde je?" kwam er uit de telefoon. "Omdat ik vreselijk goed nieuws heb!" riep ze en begon raar te bewegen. "Wat dan?" ''kwam er geïrriteerd uit de telefoon. "Kyoya heeft een oogje op je!" riep ik super blij. Ik hoorde niets meer aan de andere kant van de lijn. ''"Je liegt!" kwam er na een tijdje uit "Hij vindt me niet leuk en ik hem ook niet trouwens!" kwam er boos uit de telefoon. "Oké, oké. Rustig. Sorry, hoor." zei ik en het werd weer stil. "Ik moet gaan." kwam er uit de telefoon."Ja, ik ook." zei ik en hing gewoon op zonder dat ze nog iets kon zeggen. Ik stond op en liep naar Gingka die op mijn bed zat. "En?" vroeg hij en ik schudde gewoon mijn hoofd niet in staat iets te zeggen. Er heerste een ondragelijke stilte. "Ik denk dat we ruzie hebben." zei ik en verbrak de stilte. "Niet zo denken. Kom op! Denk positief zoals je altijd doet!" zei hij om me op te peppen. Ik lachte, sprong op en deed een vreugde dansje. Hij moest er hard om lachen, maar deed na een tijdje met me mee. We lachten allebei om onszelf en ging terug zitten. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder en zuchtte. "Ik hou van je." zei ik en keek hem recht in de ogen aan. "Ik hou meer van je." zei hij en drukte lichtjes zijn lippen op de mijne. "Ik hou het meest van jou." zei ik en legde mijn hoofd weer op zijn schouder "Blijf je vanavond bij ons slapen?" vroeg ik met pruiloogjes. "Jou kan ik niets weigeren." zei hij grinnikend en kuste mijn hoofd. "Jaaj!" riep ik blij. "Ik moet wel mijn spullen gaan halen." zei hij en stond recht. "Ik ga met je mee." zei ik smachtend naar zijn gezelschap. Hij grinnikte. "Je zou mee gemoeten." zei hij alsof ik zijn bezit was. Ik grinnikte. We vertrokken samen naar zijn huis. "Het is al donker. We moeten snel zijn." zei ik en trok hem richting mijn appartement. We kwamen net terug van zijn huis. We bleven wat langer dan gewoonlijk want Sebastiaan had koekjes en gebakjes voor ons klaargemaakt. Dus zijn we nu pas buiten. Toen opeens rilde mijn GSM. Ik keek er naar en zag de naam: Tsuki staan. Ik nam op. "Tsuki, wat is er?" vroeg ik bezorgd want ik hoorde dat ze zat te huilen. Ik en Tsuki hadden een lang gesprek en toen ik ophing, keek ik Gingka bezorgd aan. "Kyoya ligt in het ziekenhuis!" riep ik en zijn ogen werden groter. "Kom we gaan er naar toe!" riep hij en trok me mee naar het enige ziekenhuis van de stad. We kwamen de kamer binnen en zagen Kyoya bewusteloos op het bed liggen met een huilende Tsukithumb|Kyoya ligt bewusteloos in het ziekenhuis... naast hem.' Ze zag ons en vloog me in de armen. "Myuu, oh Myuu! Dit is verschrikkelijk! Het is allemaal mijn schuld!" riep ze huiend terwijl ze me stevig -zwak uitgedrukt. Ze knuffelde me dood!- knuffelde. "Tsuki, ik krijg geen adem." zei ik en ze liet me los "Kalmeer nu eens en vertel ons wat er gebeurd is." zei ik en ze gehoorzaamde -wow- me. Ze werd rustig, ging zitten en begon met praten. "Na ons gesprek ging ik naar Kyoya om het te vragen en hij zei "nee" tegen me. Hij vroeg me waarom ik het vroeg en ik antwoordde niet. Ik ging weg zonder iets te zeggen. Toen ik buiten was, zag ik dat het al donker was en er was geen taxi te bekennen. Dus ging ik te voet. Ik wandelde en kwam een groep jongens tegen. Ze zagen me en kwamen naar me toe. Ze raakte me aan en ik gaf ze een stomp. Ze begonnen toen allemaal op me af te komen en ze waren met te veel. Ze wouden me..." zei Tsuki, maar liet de zin open staan "Toen kwam Kyoya opeen uit het niets en hij verdedigde me. Die jongens sloegen hem in elkaar en lieten hem bewusteloos en mij huilend achter. Gelukkig waren er mensen in de buurt en belde de ambulance en toen zaten we hier." zei Tsuki die weer huilde. "Tsuki, het is niet jou schuld." zei ik en ze keek naar Kyoya en ging naar hem toe. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn bortskast en begon harder te huilen. "Baka, je had me niet moeten redden, baka!" riep ze en klopte met haar hand in een vuist op zijn borstkast. "Jawel, dat moest ik wel." zei hij en Tsuki keek hem met grote ogen, gevuld met tranen, aan. "Waarom?" vroeg ze met gesloten ogen en er rolde tranen over haar wangen. "Omdat ik..."' ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Anime